The Lion's Sin of Pride
by Beartic Baseborn
Summary: After Edolas, Lucy begins to question her place in Team Natsu, and Fairy Tail. After coming to a decision, she leaves and vows to become stronger for her family.
1. Chapter 1 - A Fairy's Tale Part 1

_**The Lion's Sin of Pride:**_

 _ **Chapter One (A Fairy's Tale Pt 1)**_

 _November 28_ _th_ _, X784_

 _Magnolia Town, Fiore_

In the kingdom of Fiore, there is a city in the south-east known as Magnolia. A prosperous city with deep and ancient ties to magic. Magnolia is full of life and love and adventure. But, none of its citizens bring as much excitement as the members of the Magnolia Mage's Guild.

To the Northern part of Magnolia, at the shore of Lake Scilliora, sits the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Fiore's number one guild and infamous for its members' destructive tendencies, Fairy Tail has had many adventures since it was founded by Mavis Vermillion.

Walking along a street to the majestic building are five such mages, along with two flying cats. In the lead is a red-haired, armoured mage. Her name is Erza Scarlet. Also known as Titania, she is one of the guild's elite S-Class mages as well as Fairy Tail's fiercest protector. A disciplined warrior, Erza's specific magic technique, Requip: The Knight, strikes fear in enemies around Fiore and the continent of Ishgar.

Following on her left, is Gray Fullbuster. This tall, dark-haired young man was the guild's ice-make mage, a form of magic that allows him to create ice constructs from his very imagination. Cool and thoughtful, he is incredibly loyal to his team and guild, while also bringing honour to his late master, Ur. As his element is ice, no one is surprised that he knocks heads with his team's fire mage, Natsu.

Walking behind Erza on her right, is the mage with salmon-coloured hair known as the Salamander. Natsu Dragneel is Fairy Tail's famed Fire Dragon Slayer mage, having learned his magic from his father, the Fire Dragon Igneel. Considered Fairy Tail's most destructive member, what he lacks in restraint he more than makes up for in raw power. Brash and impulsive, Natsu is prone to ignoring rules in favour of his own code.

Behind them is Fairy Tail's newest mage. Wendy Marvell, also known as the Maiden of the Sky. Like Natsu, Wendy is also a dragon slayer; the Sky Dragon Slayer. From Grandine the Sky Dragon, Wendy learned both the offensive spells common among dragon slayers, but also many forms support magic including lost healing magic. Quiet and shy, the young sky mage is still reeling from the loss of her previous guild, Cait Shelter.

Above Wendy and chatting to the young, blue haired-girl are the Exceeds known as Happy and Carla. Hailing from the world of Edolas, they were sent though an Anima portal to Fiore where they hatched from their eggs. The respective partners of Natsu and Wendy, they aid their mages with their Aera magic. Childlike and living-up to his name, Happy spends most days wondering where his next fish is coming from, while flying around like a blue menace. On the other hand, Carla is serious yet caring, her Clairvoyance magic making her grow-up prematurely, especially where Wendy is concerned.

Finishing the line-up of Fairy Tail's strongest team is Lucy Heartfilia. Busty and blonde, this young mage is called the Light of Fairy Tail. Though she too is one of the newest members of the guild, Lucy is a talented mage with her versatile magic; Celestial Spirit Magic. This magic allows her the ability to summon immortal spirits representing the constellations from their world to her. A passionate young woman, Lucy uses her adventures with her team to inspire her writing.

"Mmm. It's good to be home." Erza mentions to her comrades.

"Yeah, that mission ended up getting crazy." Gray replies.

"Speak for yourself droopy eyes," Natsu argues, "I coulda taken them all on my own!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaims, flying over from Carla and Wendy.

"What you call me, Ash Brains?"

"What was that, Ice PRINCESS!" Natsu shouts, while pressing into Gray forehead-to-forehead.

"FLAME BREATH!"

"Boys…"

Suddenly a shadow falls over both of the male mages, causing them to look up and see Erza, silhouetted by the sun. While normally Erza intimidated most around her, when she was annoyed she could strike fear into the heart of her teammates.

"Now. I'm sure best friends like you weren't fighting. Right?" The requip mage asks, a slight red flare of her aura flashing around her.

The boys pull away from each other abruptly, and place an arm over the other's shoulders. Both elemental mages force grins to appear on their faces as they stood to attention in front of their 'general'.

"Of c-course not Erza. We were just playing, Right Natsu?" Gray chokes out, beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

"Aye!" Natsu parrots his exceed partner.

"Good. We're a team. We don't need to be at each other's' throats," Erza said, as she smiles, "Though of course all friends have the occasional argument."

"Umm… Miss Erza?" Wendy's quiet voice squeaks out, shocking the three mages from their bubble. Turning around Erza sees Wendy stood there with Carla floating at her shoulder. Both former Cait Shelter mages watching the argument. She also noticed Lucy standing behind the younger girl, though she was looking at the ground, frowning. The knight furrowed her eyebrows, _I wonder what's wrong with Lucy. I'll have to ask her later._

"Yes, Wendy?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help on the mission," She said, her eyes misting over, "I should have used my attack spells more! I'm sorry Erz-"

"Honestly child, you did your best! There's no need for these tears. Stop sniffling." Carla cut her off, while staring down at her.

"Carla is right Wendy, you did your best. That's all we can ask of you," Erza said, laying a hand on Wendy's shoulder, "Now come. Master will be expecting us soon."

The group turn back to the path and began to continue their journey to the guild, when another voice speaks up.

"Actually you guys," Lucy begins, "I'm not feeling great, so I'm just gonna just head on home."

"Are you injured? I'm sorry Lucy! I should have checked that you were okay!" Wendy panicked.

"No! No, Wendy I'm fine. Just not feeling well. I just need some rest. That's all."

"Are you sure, Lucy?" The older mage asks the blonde girl.

"Yeah, I'm really just tired you guys. Go on ahead to the Guild," she smiled at her team, "I'm gonna have a nice long bath and then sleep."

She began to walk passed them, patting Wendy on the shoulder as she went, "See you at the Guild tomorrow."

"Uh, okay," Natsu looked dumbfounded at his partner, as she walked away, "I'll see you later Luce!"

"Bye, Lucy!" Happy shouted as he floated in the air.

"Bye!" the others shouted as they turned in the direction of the Guild.

Only Erza was still standing, by her cart of luggage, staring at the young woman who she thought of as a younger sister.

 _I hope everything is okay, Lucy…_

As she turned down Strawberry Street, lugging her lone suitcase, Lucy decided not to walk along the edge of the canal, as she usually would. Instead, she walked along the road next to it.

Lost in her own world, she never noticed the greetings of the fishermen that were always in their boat floating outside of her house.

Hugging her arm around herself, she thought back to the last job with her team. An A-Class job, but one that was relatively simple, that entailed the taking down of a minor dark Guild – Manticore Sting – that was terrorizing Shirotsume Town.

According to Mirajane, Manticore Sting was one of the Guilds under Grimoire Heart's control. While not as infamous as other Guilds in the Baram Alliance – like Eisenwald – they are infamous in abducting young mages and forcing them to join them.

One of Mirajane's first missions as an S-Class mage with her siblings involved Manticore Sting. When Lucy asked Elfman, he warned that they were quite good at deceiving mages and separating them. He said that they were very lucky not to have lost Lisanna to them. The only reason they got away was because Mirajane used a, now forbidden – by the Master – Satan Soul.

Even though Team Natsu had taken even more dangerous missions than this – Galuna Island, Lullaby, the Oración Seis – Lucy was worried about bringing Wendy along with them. Though she was a dragon slayer, and subsequently a powerful mage, Wendy was a sensitive girl with little confidence and Lucy didn't want mages like Manticore to mess with her.

As she turned to her building, Lucy got lost in a memory of a few days ago.

 _Sitting in a private cabin, on the train to Shirotsume Town, Lucy stared out the window as she toyed with Virgo's key in her hand._

 _Shirotsume Town gave Lucy some mixed feelings. On one hand, not only was it her first – official – mission with Team Natsu, it also gave her the key to one of the Zodiac Spirits – and a new friend. Despite this though, it also showed her the darker side to mages, with that seedy Duke Everlue._

 _Lucy shuddered in her seat,_ just the thought of him…

 _Across from her Natsu lay with his head in Erza's lap, his face tinted green. The scarlet-haired mage's fist coming down to rest flat on his head after knocking him out with a solid gut-punch. Next to them sat Wendy, her legs swinging back and forth in her seat as she looked down at her fellow dragon slayer._

" _Erza are you sure this was necessary? I could have used my Troia spell." The sky dragon asked._

" _It's fine Wendy," Erza said, smiling over at the blue-haired mage, "Besides, your spell's effects are weakened every time you use it on Natsu. It's best to only use it when needed."_

 _Wendy bit her lip as she thought about this, "But wouldn't now be a time to use it?"_

" _Uh…," the S-Class mage's eyes went wide as she looked at the youngest member of the team, "Never mind! We should discuss Manticore Sting."_

" _Okay, so what do we know about them?" Gray asked, as he leaned back on the same bench as Lucy, the exceeds sitting between them._

" _Their leader is a man named Charon. Reports show that he has some sort of doll magic like Sherry Blendy," Lucy started, looking at the rest of her team, "The rest of the guild however are basically unknown. Rumours have circulated that one mage has water element magic, another has shadow magic. Mira told me that one of the mages had some sort of natural charm magic, she used it on Elfman, but it didn't work on her or Lisanna."_

" _I see," Erza said as she thought about this information, "Then Lucy, perhaps you would be best to take her on. Her magic might not work on women, so it would be best if you took her while I go after the master."_

" _Sure. We just need to make sure to be prepared for the others, there are at least a dozen members in Manticore Sting, and most of them are unknown."_

" _Don't worry Lucy," Gray said, looking over at the blonde, "We've taken on worse enemies. These guys are nothing."_

"If only that was how everything went down Gray," Lucy sighed, as she opened her door.

She almost half-expected her team to be hanging all around her apartment. Gray, half-naked, lying on her couch, Erza rifling through her drawers, commenting on her new lingerie, Wendy and Carla drinking tea at her coffee table, while Natsu and Happy eat her out of house and home.

But as the door swung open, the room was dark, no sign of life in it at all. Walking in, Lucy left her suitcase off beside her bed, as she dropped down on it, face first.

A flash of gold light, and the echoed sound of a door bell, announced the arrival of one of her spirits. Measuring the dip in her magic container, Lucy realised that it was a zodiac.

"Do you require assistance, Princess?" the monotone voice of her maid spirit asked.

 _Virgo_ , Lucy thought smiling, _always there when I need it_.

"Could you maybe run a bath for me, please?" Lucy asked her spirit.

"Of course Princess. It would be my pleasure." The maid spirit said, as she went to the bathroom. Soon after, Lucy heard the sound of water rushing into her bath. Her glorious bath.

Listening to the sound of rushing water, Lucy closed her eyes, _for just a minute_.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in her tub. Naked.

"Is everything to your liking, Princess?"

Wide-eyed, Lucy turned to the maiden spirit. The pink-haired maid stood at the side, hands clasped in front of her, with her usual stoic expression on her face.

"Virgo," the mage asked, voice low, "Did you strip me naked?"

"Unfortunately for me, Lucy," a new voice answered, as another flash of gold lit up the bathroom, "After all, it would be my honour to aid my beautiful mistress in any of her needs."

And there he was with his wild-orange hair and his standard suit, her most loyal spirit, Loke. Also known as Leo – the Lion spirit – he was once one of Fairy Tail's most eligible mages. The leader of the zodiac, Loke was saved by Lucy when he began to fade from Earth Land due to being there for three years. Lucy found him in his last moments, at the grave of his former – and abusive – master, Karen Lilica. And she saved him by doing something he never thought possible; she forced open his gate, without his key in her possession.

Never had he met a celestial mage with as much potential as Lucy. Even her ancestor, Anna, had never forced a gate open by sheer force of will. Furthermore, she summoned all nine of her spirits at once. At first his loyalty mostly stemmed from his awe of her, but after being her spirit for the last few months, he grew to love her for her kind heart and her belief in good.

"Loke!" Lucy screamed, using her hands to cover herself, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to help my master," the lion spirit said, as he conjured a pink flag with 'I heart Lucy' on it, "But to be honest, you helped me-"

" **FORCE GATE CLOSURE!** " Lucy shouted, thrusting her hand out.

Loke pouted as his master's spell opened his gate against his will. As he shimmered out, he couldn't help but take one last look at her, and then he was gone, back to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

"Would you like to be alone Princess?" Virgo asked.

Lucy jerked, having forgotten about her, "Oh, Virgo! Sorry, about that. Yeah, do you mind?"

"Of course, Princess."

"Oh and thanks again for this bath, Virgo. It's great."

"Of course Princess. I'm here for all of your needs," Virgo said, bowing forward at Lucy before she too disappeared in a golden shimmer.

Alone again, Lucy lay her head back against the edge of the bath and sighed. As much as she loved her spirits, they were draining – both magically and emotionally.

Looking over at her keys, the blonde mage made a decision. Reaching over to them, she picked up the gold, ornate key with a symbol of blue double waves on the bow.

" **Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!** "

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! This is a story that I've been wanting to write for a while now. I hope you like it! Read and Review, any criticism is welcome!

Beartic Baseborn!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fairy's Tale Part 2

_**The Lion's Sin of Pride:**_

 _ **Chapter Two (A Fairy's Tale Pt 2)**_

 _November 28_ _th_ _, X784_

 _Magnolia Town, Fiore_

" **Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!** "

As Lucy called out the spell, she dipped the tip of the key into the water in the bath. Sending the necessary amount of magic into the key, she felt the pathway to her oldest spirit's gate and opened it.

As she did this, a glow began when her key touched the water and a golden magic circle appeared around it. From the circle a funnel of water rose, rotating at great speed, before it exploded outward, soaking everything in the bathroom.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SUMMONING ME IN YOUR DIRTY BATHWATER, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the spirit of the Water Bearer screeched.

Lucy brushed away her blonde hair from her face, and looked at the spirit she summoned. Aquarius, her first spirit, and one of those that she inherited from her mother. The mermaid spirit floated there in her bathroom, enraged at her master. Her blue hair – that matched her tail – seemed to gain a life of its own as it billowed out, a turquoise aura surrounding her in her anger.

"WELL?" Aquarius screamed again, when Lucy didn't answer.

"I'm sorry," the mage whispered, and this stopped Aquarius in her tirade, "I just needed to talk to you."

Aquarius stared at her young master, intently. While she may not particularly like her, preferring her former master Layla, Aquarius did watch Lucy grow up. She knew when her master was troubled, and at the moment she was troubled.

Rolling her eyes, the mermaid floated down closer to the blonde, "What happened? Scorpio said that there was some trouble on your last job."

"It was a routine job. A dark guild was terrorizing Shirotsume town and we took the mission to take them down. All of Team Natsu," her brown eyes, glistened over with unshed tears, "It was easy."

" _Who do we need to see again?" Natsu asked, after he was left on the train. Again. Erza knocked out several employees at the train station in her anger before they were able to get him back. Then, she promptly asked to be punished._

" _The new mayor, Zekua Melon," Lucy answered with a smile, "He was elected after Everlue was arrested. He's the one who posted the job to Fairy Tail. I guess he was happy with the last job we completed," she finished with a smirk. Her fingers clasping Virgo's key, which responded with a glow._

" _Watermelon who?" Natsu asked, a clueless expression on his face._

" _The guy who hired us to take that book from Duke Everlue. Remember Natsu?" Happy asked the pink haired mage._

" _Oh yeah! The guy with the weird mustache!"_

" _Aye, sir!"_

" _Anyway we're to meet him at Everlue's old mansion. It's the new residence for the mayor."_

" _Cool, let's go!" Natsu shouted, and off they went to the mansion._

"We got to the mansion and found out from the mayor, exactly what Manticore Sting has done to the town," Lucy paused her story, as she looked away from her spirit, "He said that ever since Everlue was arrested, Manticore has been targeting Shirotsume, exclusively. Apparently, they had a deal with him to leave his lands alone in reward for his silence on what they were doing."

Lucy hung her head down, as she thought about what had happened in Shirotsume town. _Those poor girls…_

"What do they do?"

"Mira said that they abducted young people who had the potential to use magic and brainwashed them into joining. Only, it wasn't all of them, it was just the boys that joined up."

"What happened to all they girls they took?" the spirit asked, though she had an inkling. You don't be an immortal spirit and not see some of the worst in humanity.

 _The team made it to the stronghold that Kaby Melon told them about. The small fort wasn't half the size of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, though seemed readily defensible._

" _Alright, everyone be on guard," Erza said, her eyes locked on the building, as they hid down behind a small wall, "The mayor said that some kids had been taken by the guild a couple of days ago."_

" _So we make sure that they get out safely," Gray said._

" _Okay, great," Natsu started, before he shouted, "Let's go!"_

 _The fire dragon slayer jumped over the wall and ran towards the entrance to the building, Happy following swiftly behind him._

" _Natsu, wait!" Lucy hissed at her partner and, when he didn't stop, whispered, "Idiot."_

" _Let's go Lucy!" Gray said standing up, as he and Erza rushed forward as well._

 _Lucy sighed, as she watched the more experienced mages run towards the guild, and looked down at Wendy and Carla, "You both ready?"_

 _Wendy nodded, a determined look on her face, as Carla simply said, "Yes."_

 _The last three of Team Natsu ran forward, and when Wendy inched ahead, Lucy eyed Carla flying beside her._

" _Carla," the white cate looked at the blonde, "If it gets too dangerous in here, I want you to get Wendy out. Okay?"_

 _The exceed stared at the blonde mage. Though the team was named after Natsu, and the most experienced mage was Erza, Carla always knew Lucy was special. Not only was she the only member to think before she acted, she was the strategist and had such a kind heart. From day one she took Wendy and herself under her wing and made sure they were comfortable in their new home, especially after what happened to Cait Shelter._

" _Why would you say that? What do you know?"_

" _They others might not realise, or they just aren't thinking about it, but this guild beat Mira," Lucy paused, as they were about to reach the door, "Cana told me that Mira, back before Lisanna went missing, was more powerful than Erza. And Elfman was a lot more powerful too. It's been a couple of years since then, and Manticore have only had the chance to get stronger."_

" _You think that they could be that powerful?" Carla squeaked out._

" _I don't know, but we would be stupid to underestimate them."_

 _The celestial mage took a breath before she stepped into the building. The first thing she noticed was the dust floating around the hall. The second, was the lack of fighting. Natsu and Gray weren't throwing around elemental attacks trying to one-up each other, and Erza wasn't taking hordes of people on at once. Nor was Wendy using her supports spells on their teammates._

" _Carla, find Wendy now!" Lucy ordered, "I don't like this."_

" _Alright!" she replied as she flew off._

" _ **Ice-Make: Lance!**_ _"_

 _As ice lances flew towards the cat, Lucy picked a golden key quickly._

" _ **Open Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!**_ _Stop those lances!"_

" _Yes, Miss Lucy!" The archer in his horse costume saluted, after being summoned, before notching his arrows. He released them and they each reached their mark._

" _Lucy?!" Carla called, shocked by the surprise attack._

" _Carla, go!" Lucy shouted, as she readied her fleuve d'étoiles. Sagittarius stood at her back, his bow and arrow at the ready, as they both looked for the attacker._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _I mean it Carla!"_

" _Okay, I'll get some help!" the white cat said, as she flew away down a corridor._

" _Miss Lucy, this magic," the archer spirit began to speak before Lucy took over._

" _I know. Its Gray's magic" the blonde Fairy Tail mage stated._

" _Brava, Lucy," a female voice interrupted. As both mage and spirit turned to a staircase, they saw a tall, blonde woman walk down the stairs. Her tight, white dress hugged every part of herself, and her long blonde hair went down the full length of her back, "Such quick thinking, summoning Sagittarius to block those lances. I knew you could do it."_

" _Who the hell are you?" Lucy shouted at the mysterious woman._

" _My name is Sophia," she said, smirking, "I have some business here."_

" _What kind of business?" Lucy asked, suspicious of this unknown woman._

" _It doesn't matter, you won't be speaking of this meeting with anyone."_

"What did she want?" Aquarius asked, seeing how deeply affected her master was.

"Me."

"Why?"

" _So, you have business with Charon?" Lucy tried to stall, as she attempted to put a plan together, "Why would you have business with a dark guild? Is he your boss or something?"_

" _Charon may be the Guild Master of Manticore Sting. But I take orders from no one."_

 _As she finished that sentence, it was as if a deluge of magic power flowed from her body and permeated the air around her. Lucy swayed under the pressure of it, before steeling herself._

This will not be easy _, she thought eyeing Sophia,_ She's as powerful as Jura _._

" _No. It won't," Sophia smiled._

Uh, did she just hear that? _Lucy asked herself._

" _Yes. I did," she grinned, "Invasion. It's a form of telepathy, that I crafted myself. All in the name of my beloved Emperor."_

" _Emperor? Like 'Ice Emperor'? Because, I hate to break it to you, lady, but he's been defeated."_

" _You defeated Invel?" the taller blonde looked confused, before realisation took over, "Oh! Now I understand. Another ice mage, Lyon Vastia. A member of the light guild Lamia Scale. Your friends are impressive though Lucy. Standing up to Deliora? Even weakened, it's not a simple task."_

It's like when Gemini was working for Angel, she knows everything about us, _Lucy thought._

" _Yes, I do. But don't worry dear, I just wanted to get your attention," the powerful mage stated._

" _My at-attention?" Lucy stuttered, wondering why this mysterious mage wanted to know about her._

" _Of course, we are related after all, and we need to speak," the telepath said smiling, before turning her head, "Gray, darling. Go help your friends take down Manticore Sting. They've outlived their usefulness."_

" _Yes, mistress." The Ice-Make mage said, before jumping down from his perch and running in the direction Carla flew off to._

" _And darling," Gray paused at this, "Forget this encounter. You were simply running after a mage and he got away."_

 _With that Gray left them, and Lucy turned back to the mage that had closed the difference between them. Up-close Lucy could see some similarities between them, but that could be true about any blonde. She also noticed that Sophia was older than she first appeared, while at first she looked to be in her mid-twenties, she appears to actually be in her thirties._

" _You're my niece, dear. You most likely don't remember me, when I last saw you, you were only a baby."_

" _You're my aunt?"_

" _Your father's sister, yes."_

" _My dad?" Lucy was shocked, she didn't remember any mages from her father's side. Then again, he never really spoke about his family._

 _Sophia's eyes softened as she heard these thoughts, "Jude and our father had quite a falling out. He rejected his own magic and father saw that as rejecting our family. It's why he took Layla's name when they got married."_

" _My dad has magic?" Lucy was floored by this. Her father who seemed to despise all mages, was one himself._

" _He probably hasn't used it in years. My father always asked for the best, and Jude never picked up his magic as naturally as I did. I think he resented me for it, and that's why we've barely spoken since he met Layla. The last time I saw him was at Layla's funeral, where he made me leave before I could speak to you."_

" _Why now?" Lucy demanded, "Why do you need to speak to me now?"_

" _Because I wanted to help you," Sophia said, all haughtiness gone, "While Jude forbade me from seeing you, I have kept tabs on you. Especially when you left the konzern to become a mage. Already, despite how short a time you've spent there, you're one of the best known of the Fairy Tail mages."_

" _Thanks, I guess."_

" _But, you have neglected your training. You have an astonishing amount of magical power, but almost no stamina. You need to realise this before entering a guild battle. Tsk tsk, my dear, I expect better from a Gaebolg mage."_

" _Gaebolg mage?" Lucy asked, confused._

" _My name is Sophia Gaebolg, and your father's real name is Jude Gaebolg." Her aunt explained, "But you best go on and join your friends. Charon is no mere mage and they might need your help. We'll see each other again."_

" _But, wait! I have so many questions."_

" _LUCY!" Happy's shrill cry echoed through the room. And when Lucy was distracted, Sophia used her magic to disappear._

" _Sophia?" Lucy asked, noticing her aunt was missing, but before she could look for her, a blue blur flew right into her chest, "Happy. What's wrong?"_

" _Erza sent me to get you, she was worried when Carla said you were attacked by a mage."_

Does Erza really think I can't take on a single mage? _Lucy thought to herself, had she not proven that she is capable of more than just being the team's cheerleader._

" _I'm fine, let's go Happy." She smiled down at the blue exceed._

" _Okay, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed, "Can I get a fish when we're done?"_

" _Sure, but first we need to finish these guys off."_

" _Aye!"_

You will be ready Lucy, _Sophia thought, staring at her niece rushing off to save her friends,_ I'll make sure of it.

 _With that last thought, she turned away and left._

"Sophia. I've heard of her," the blue haired spirit started, "Layla told me of her. Your father's younger sister. She only met her once or twice, but I'm not sure she knew that your father's side were mages."

"So my dad never did anything magical?"

"The only magical thing he ever did was make her laugh," she smiled wistfully, remembering a time when Layla was a young mage with a new love.

 _As they reached the inner chamber where the rest of the guild was, Lucy picked another key and prepared to fight._

" _ **Requip!**_ _" Lucy heard and looked over to the other side of the room, to see Erza glow white and stand there in her cheetah-themed Flight Armour._

 _Erza then, at lightning speed, attacked the mages that surrounded her with her dual blades, "_ _ **Sonic Claw!**_ _"_

" _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_ _" Natsu slammed his flaming fist into the face of one of the men, while kicking another away._

" _ **Ice-Make: Hammer!**_ _" Gray conjured a giant mallet made of ice above his group of mages and dropped it on them._

" _ **Sky Dragon's ROAR!**_ _" Wendy opened her mouth and roared out a cyclone of compressed air at the three mages in front of her._

 _While two of the mages blocked the attack with shield spells, the mage in the middle took the full brunt of the attack and flew backwards towards the wall, falling unconscious._

 _The other two mages, powered up spells to attack the Sky Maiden, but before they could unleash them Carla took action to protect Wendy._

" _ **Max Speed!**_ _" The white exceed summoned her remaining magic to fly at lightning speeds to lift Wendy away from the incoming spells._

" _Thanks Carla!" Wendy said, tilting her head to see her partner, before turning to the mages, "_ _ **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!**_ _"_

 _Her twin tornados struck the mages and threw them at the wall._

" _Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?" A voice behind Lucy said, as a man came from a shadow on the floor._

" _A little fairy, I think. Oh and look, she don't have any wings either." Another man said, as he looked to the other man on his right._

" _I think that we can have some fun with her boys. What you think honey?" the third asked._

" _I think," Lucy started, as she sent magic into the key in her hand, "I'm gonna call a friend here;_ _ **Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!**_ _"_

 _A golden magic seal appeared behind her, as the echoing sound of a doorbell reverberated around the room. From the circle, a tall form appeared behind her. Clad in his red and white scorpion armour, the dark-skinned spirit had his arms crossed as he smirked down at his mage._

" _We are!" the red and white haired spirit exclaimed, "Hey Lucy! What's up?"_

" _Hi Scorpio!" Lucy smiled up at her spirit, "These_ boys _here wanted to have some fun with me," the blonde put her index finger to her lips, as she looked at the mages from half-lidded eyes._

" _Is that so?" Scorpio asked, as he glared at the Manticore members._

" _Why don't you show them how we have fun in Fairy Tail."_

" _ **Sand Buster!**_ _"_

 _A beam of sand was fired from the end of his cannon-like tail, and hit the three dark mages at once. As the dark mages were thrown off their feet, Lucy activated her fleuve d'étoiles. The whip of water, segmented by celestial energy, extended from a spark at the handle. She then whipped all three across the chest, sending them flying into the opposite wall, cratering it._

" _Thanks Scorpio!" the blonde said, looking up at her spirit._

" _No problem Lucy!" the red and white haired spirit replied, grinning, "How about we help the others now?"_

 _Instead of answering, Lucy cracked her whip at a mage who was about to attack Gray, snaring his ankle and throwing him to the ceiling. She smirked at her spirit and then jumped into the fray._

" _Lucy Kick!"_

 _Her leg snapped out and struck another mage in the back, smashing him into the ground. Scorpio grinned, watching his master at work, noting how much more confident she was in her ability from when he first met her._

 _Seeing a tall, powerfully built man stalk up behind her, Scorpio crouched down with his palms, flat on the ground; "_ _ **Sand Wall!**_ _"_

 _A wall of sand circled his little, blonde master from the energy bolt the enemy mage launched. The young woman turned around, surprised to see the descending wall of sand. Then she saw him._

 _Tall, and powerfully built, he cut an imposing figure on the battlefield. His unruly, purple hair and strange, yellow eyes gave him an almost manic appearance._

 _Judging from his power level, this was Charon. The Manticore Sting Guild Master._

 _Readying her whip, Lucy also laid her hand on her key ring. He was not to be underestimated._

" _So little girl," he began, his voice rumbling from his chest as he spoke down to her, "Who are you meant to be?"_

" _I'm the mage that's gonna take you down," Lucy said, determination filling her. She was gonna save those kids._

 _He then began to laugh, the booming sound echoing across the room, drawing the attention of the remaining mages. Wendy and Carla, still in the air, looked over at the pair, as the mage they were facing, the only female mage in the godforsaken guild, also stared. Erza and Gray stood back-to-back, a ring of fallen mages surrounding them, as their two final opponents faced them both. And Natsu stood facing his opponent, Happy flying above him in support._

 _These were the final mages, the S-Class mages. And their Guild Master._ Why the hell am I facing Charon? Shouldn't this be Erza's job? _Lucy thought._

" _Scorpio, return to the Celestial Spirit World," the celestial mage ordered, and the scorpion spirit left in a shimmer of gold. Picking another key, she channelled her magic into it, "I have another spirit in mind for you._ _ **Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!**_ _"_

 _As she slashed her key to her right, a gold magic circle manifests beside the teeth. From that circle, clad in his usual suit, stood the leader of the Zodiac. His wild orange hair moved from an unseen wind, his hazel eyes locked on Charon._

 _He was ready for battle. A master combat spirit, he was an incredible warri-_

" _Hello, Lucy!" He greeted, flashing a blinding smile at her, "How is my beautiful master today?"_

 _Lucy sighed, of course her warrior spirit wouldn't be serious. Loke knelt down beside her, and took hold of her free hand._

" _Oh, I'm good Loke. Enjoying the day, fighting mages. The usual," she said answered, narrowing her eyes at him, "Speaking of, you mind helping out?"_

" _Of course Lucy!" the lion spirit exclaimed, jumping up to his feet, causing an image of 'I love Lucy' to appear overhead, "I'd do anything for you!"_

" _A celestial mage huh?" Charon noted, "You the bitch that took Angel down?"_

" _Maybe I am. Why? Were you friends or something?"_

" _Friends?" he laughed again, "I hated the bitch! She and the rest of Brain's little kids thought they were hotter shit than they were."_

" _But they were leaders in the Baram Alliance. Right? That made them your allies."_

" _Manticore's interest are aligned with Grimoire Heart, not the Oración Seis," he began, "The Alliance is between the Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartoros. Not every dark guild."_

" _Why the kids?" Lucy asked, hoping to stall for longer, "Why do you take them?"_

 _The dark mage simply answered; "Power."_

" _What? What do you mean by power?"_

" _We drain them of their magic potential," he shrugged, "Potentia. It's a spell from the Book of Zeref. It takes the potential power of a mage and drains them of it."_

" _Bu-but, they would suffer from magic deficiency disease!" she shouted, her anger feeding her connection to Loke, "How DARE YOU!"_

 _She cracked her fleuve d'étoiles at Charon, her emotions sharpening the end. As it struck him, he stood there shocked at how fast she attacked. Feeling a sharp sting, he looked down at his chest and saw a long line of blood dripping down it._

 _Enraged now, he looked up at her and roared, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL END YOU!"_

 _Looking around at his fallen mages, he stretched his arms out and a dark magic circle appears, "_ _ **Marionette Magic: Catatonic Dance**_ _"_

 _The unconscious mages all begin to stand with jerky movements. They all then turn towards Lucy, their vacant faces sending shivers down her body._

 _Caught off-guard, she lowered her whip, and then the bodies jumped._

" _Lucy!" Loke yelled._

"I'd never heard of magic like that. I heard he had doll magic, but to be able to control bodies like that? Sherry couldn't do that!"

"You live in a time of 'civilized' magic. Back in the early days before Magic Councils and organized guilds, magic was wild, and there was a broader range of what was capable with it," Aquarius told her, "Magic like Charon's wasn't unheard of, though it is strange to find it now."

"So it's ancient magic? Like Dragon Slayer Magic?" Lucy tried to understand.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. If you want to know more ask Crux, he can probably answer your questions."

"Okay, sure," the blonde murmured, "Sounds like a plan."

"So what happened next?"

" _Lucy!" Loke yelled, as he generated golden light into his fist, "_ _ **Regulus Gatling Impact!**_ _"_

 _Rapidly he punched every mage that moved against her, knocking them down again. Seeing them about to get up again, the other Fairy Tail mages tried to reach Lucy, but were intercepted by their own opponents._

 _Loke stood in front of his master and, sensing her waning magic levels, prepared to end this battle with the puppet mages. Placing his left hand in the crook of his bent, right arm, he began to glow with a blinding, golden light._

 _As this light began to hurt the eyes of those in the room, he roared, "_ _ **Lion Brilliance!**_ _"_

 _His incantation complete, Loke unleashed his spell which struck all of the Manticore mages in the room. This caused all of those targeted to be flung into the walls and rendered unconscious._

" _That was awesome Loke!" Natsu shouted over, as he looked at all of the mages that were taken down by the spell._

 _Happy flew over to the spirit with a dreamy look on his face, and landed on his shoulder, drooling, "You were so cool! I really want to be a big cat like you someday!"_

" _Loke isn't actually a cat, you tomcat," Carla tsked, landing with Wendy._

 _Gray and Erza walked over to the group then, after making sure their mages were also out. Lucy, then looked around, after noticing that Charon was missing from the room._

" _Where's Charon?" she asked._

 _Her question had the others looking around as well, before they heard a scream from the other doorway in the room._

 _They all began to rush towards the door, when Lucy began to sway. She steadied herself by placing her hand on the wall._

 _Loke then began to fade away, as Lucy's magic was finally depleted, her connection to his celestial gate severed._

" _Lucy! Are you okay?" Wendy asked, running over to help the celestial mage._

" _I'm fine, just out of magic. Loke took a lot out of me," she said, feeling disappointed in herself._

Just three summons and I'm out?, _she thought to herself,_ the others can go for hours and not get tired, but I barely fight and can't even stand?

" _Are you sure Lucy?" Gray asked coming up to her as well._

" _Really, I'm fine," the blonde tried to assure her team, "We need to help those kids."_

"It was awful," Lucy said, coming back from the memory, "Those poor kids…"

"What did he do?"

 _The team made it down the stairs to the basement, where the screams could still be heard. They all ran inside, Lucy leaning heavily on Gray, her strength still not back yet._

 _Getting through the door, Team Natsu saw Charon standing in the middle of the room on top of a black magic circle. Around him, strapped to beds were five children. Tendrils of energy were being leaving them, and flowing into the circle._

" _Welcome Fairy Tail, and witness the magic of the Book of Zeref:_ _ **Potentia Adulescentia!**_ _"_

 _The energy coming from the children, turned an even brighter shade of red, as more magical energy was drained from them. Their faces scrunched up as they felt the pain from their magical containers were drained._

 _Charon then began to change as well. His already huge body began to grow even further, and became a dark red colour. His purple hair darkened and grew into a wild mane, while his purple eyes turned red with slits for pupils. His hands moulded into talon and his mouth suddenly had too many teeth._

He isn't human, _Lucy realized with a feeling of dread._

" _He's a demon!" Erza shouted stepping in front of the group, trying to offer some protection from him._

" _Very good, Titania," the demon rumbled, his voice distorted as if two were speaking at once, "I'm one of the demons of Zeref."_

" _So 'Potentia' isn't just a spell from the Books of Zeref. It's you," Lucy guessed._

" _Yes. But I have what I wanted now, I have no more business with you and your people," he said, about to leave through the back entrance._

" _You can't think we're just gonna let you leave," Gray said, moving away from Lucy, and taking his caster stance._

 _The demon beast laughed, his maw opening wide showing off his fangs, before grinning at the mages, "Let me? Who are you to let me do anything?"_

" _We're Fairy Tail!" Natsu answered, his fists igniting, "And we're gonna stop you for good!"_

" _Aye, sir!"_

" _That's right Natsu," Erza smiled at him, before looking over to Charon, "We've dealt with demons before."_

" _Yeah, Lullaby and Deliora," Gray added, remembering those battles, "If we can take them on, we can take you down!"_

" _Together we've taken down the Oración Seis and even saved an entire world!" Wendy exclaimed next, Carla floating beside her._

" _That's right."_

" _So come on then, bring it!" Natsu launched himself at the demon, "_ _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_ _"_

 _Charon caught Natsu's fist in his hand, stopping him cold. He then grinned, slamming his hand to the ground, "_ _ **Marionette Magic: Iron Sentinel.**_ _"_

 _From the ground, statues made from metal emerged from the ground, grabbing each of the mages in both their arms._

" _Hey let them go!" Natsu screamed, trying to shake the demon's hold on him._

 _The other mages struggled in the statues' hold, though they could barely move an inch._

" _ **Requip!**_ _" Erza shouted, trying to change into one of her magic armours, but when no change happened she looked confused, "What?"_

" _Don't bother fairy. My iron sentinels block your magic from flowing with an area of effect spell, summoning magic doesn't work," Charon explained, before slamming his fist into Natsu's face, rendering him unconscious. He then threw the limp dragon slayer at a wall, "Now, I have bigger fish to fry. Don't try to follow me, or I'll end you all."_

 _He then left, running like a beast through the back entrance, collapsing it by hitting the top of it with his massive talon._

"And that was that. Eventually the statues disappeared and we got the children to safety," Lucy finished the story, "They'll never be able to practice magic again though. The healer said that their magic containers were too badly damaged."

"Okay," the mermaid spirit started, "You've had worse missions than that one. What was so bad that you're like this?"

"It just highlighted the fact that I'm nowhere near as strong as the others. I've always been proud of my magic," Lucy said, looking her spirit in the eyes, "Celestial Spirit Magic is an amazingly beautiful magic, I love it. Its mom's magic."

The blonde mage then stood up, water from the bath dripping down her body. Stepping out, she walked over to where Virgo left her a towel.

"But holder magic, even Celestial Spirit Magic, is just not as powerful as caster magic," she continued, pulling her hair into a bun, "There's no excuse for why I'm not more help in a fight. I have nine zodiac spirits. Out of twelve! And even though you and Loke are my strongest spirits, I know that you've never been able to really go all out, because _your_ spells draw on _my_ magic."

Wrapping her towel around herself, she turned to face Aquarius again, "I'm just too weak…"

The blue haired spirit stared at her master for a beat, then her face screwed up in her trademark rage. She may not like her, but in the name of the King, she would make sure she lived up to the Heartfilia name!

"Enough!" she screamed, startling the blonde mage, "If you're looking for sympathy, you summoned the wrong spirit."

When it looked like Lucy was going to say something, Aquarius floated right up into her face, and threatened, "If you so much as open your mouth before I finish, I'll drown you every day of your very. Short. Life," the last three words punctuated with a finger poke to the chest.

With that threat hanging in the air, Lucy gulped down her own retort, knowing that her mermaid spirit was serious.

"I've had a lot of masters of the years. They all came with different power levels, different skills. Few have ever been able to summon me and keep me out for as long as you. Your mother couldn't when she was your age," she paused, seeing Lucy look startled, "Yeah, your mother was one of the most powerful celestial mages in history, and you've already exceeded her accomplishments at your age. The only mage that ever had the power to let me go all out was Anna Heartfilia.

"The point is, you're young. You have time to grow into your power. And stop comparing yourself to that dragon boy. He was handed his power, he didn't earn it. The same can be said about the other dragon slayers."

Aquarius straightened up, and looked at Lucy, who was staring at the floor. She had a lot to think about.

"Maybe you should actually do some training, if you really feel you need it. Take a break from Fairy Tail, and learn more about your magic. Celestial Spirit Magic is more than just summoning spirits," the mermaid then sneered at her master, "And don't bother summoning me for a while, I'm spending a couple of weeks with my _boyfriend_."

As she began to shimmer away in a mix of turquoise and gold, Lucy heard her spirit say something else.

"And don't you even dare summon Scorpio!"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So thanks guys for the great response to the first chapter!**

 **I really hope you all like this one. It was a pain to get the flashback scene the way I wanted it, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Read and Review, I love to hear all responses, though try to be gentle :)**

 **Beartic Baseborn**

 **PS. Special shout out to the guys that reviewed in Chapter One;**

 **Svane Vulfbad**

 **Kurotenshi-08**

 **Morenoel**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Day in the Life of a Fairy

_**The Lion's Sin of Pride:**_

 _ **Chapter Three (A Day in the Life of a Fairy)**_

 _November 29_ _th_ _, X784_

 _Magnolia Town, Fiore_

The next morning, Lucy woke up to light shining across her face. Groaning, she turned over in bed and thought about her conversation with Aquarius. She felt, not okay, but better about the situation. There wasn't anything she could have done for those people. At least at her power level.

She was strong, she knew that. In terms of celestial spirit magic, she was one of the top living mages, if not the most powerful. She beat Angel – though she learned the spell from Hibiki, it was her magic that fuelled Urano Metria –, and according to Loke, her magic outclassed Karen's long ago. Even Aquarius said, that her magic power level is stronger than what her mother's was at her age.

She had also done something that Loke said he had never heard of, she forced his gate open without his key. Even if she wasn't able to send him through it right away, Loke said that he felt her magic reaching into his gate and pushing the door wide open, which was what got the attention of the Celestial Spirit King. In that instance as well, she momentarily summoned all of her spirits, even if it drained every ounce of magic she had.

But in comparison to Natsu, Gray, Erza, even little Wendy, her raw power was hardly worth a mention. Even after all of the trials she had gone through and the strength she had gained, she was nowhere near the monstrous level her team was.

 _I need to get stronger,_ she thought, sitting up in her bed, _And I will get stronger._

With a newfound determination, she began to make her plans, _I'll find Sophia, she'll know how to make me stronger_.

Looking over at her bedside table, she saw her keyring. Her precious gold and silver keys, lay there near her, connected through the hoop of enchanted steel.

She reached over to the drawer on the table. Opening it up, she pulled out a small magically sealed box. Placing her right, index finger on the key hole, it glowed gold for a split second and then a small gold, magic circle appeared in front of it.

When the circle disappeared, the box opened up to reveal a velvet pillow and matching interior. Resting on the pillow was a rusted key. A faded, dull gold lay underneath the rust. On the teeth end of the key, there was what appeared to be a goat head, while on the head of the key there was a symbol shaped like a stylized 'V'.

 _Maybe I'll find a way to help you too,_ Lucy thought, smiling sadly down at the key, remembering the stories her mother told her about her most faithful companion spirit, _Capricorn._

Closing the box again, she placed it back in the drawer, pushing it shut. Thinking about her next plan to getting stronger, Lucy looked at her keys and picked up one of the silver keys. The head had a symbol of a cross on it.

" **Open Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!** " she cast her spell, holding the key out in front of her, and a silver-blue magic circle opened in front of her, the echoing sound of a door bell chiming around the room.

From the magic circle, through the celestial gate that he belongs to, came Crux. A large, silver cross with arms and legs. He has gold, swirling tattoos at the three top points of his head, and two, white crosses for moustaches coming from the centre of the cross.

The cross spirit was also asleep. Or researching. Lucy never could tell the difference, seeing as he snored for both activities.

"Grandpa Crux," Lucy tried to gently wake him up, but when he continued to snore, she shouted, "GRANDPA CRUX!"

"Huh-Wha-?!" the cross woke up with a start, levitating in place. Looking around he saw that he was in his master's apartment. He then met her eyes and smiled, "Hello Lucy. How can I help you today?"

"Hi Grandpa Crux!" Lucy smiled up at her spirit, before noticing his eyes were closing as he began to nod off back to sleep, "I need you to do some research for me."

"Oh?" the cross spirit yawned, looking at her with one droopy eye.

"I need you to research Celestial Spirit Magic, specifically spells and other techniques that I don't know, as well as ways for me to learn them. Any books if you can."

"Alright, it might take me a while to find the right tomes though."

"That's alright," Lucy smiled at him, "I don't need them yet. Why don't you go back home and you can research from there."

But Crux had already fallen back asleep, snoring away, and was fading back to the Celestial Spirit World.

 _I have such weird spirits_ , she thought grinning as she watch the last of the light fade away, _and I wouldn't trade them for all the power in Earthland_.

Kicking off her sheets, the blonde celestial mage got out of bed and stretched. Both hands clasped above her head, she stood up on her tip-toes to loosen up her stiff muscles. It wasn't until she relaxed that she noticed another thing.

Natsu and Happy were missing.

Looking around the room, she searched for any sign of the pair, but saw nothing. Nothing burning or on fire, no new scratches on her furniture, or her walls, or her doors. _Why do I let them stay here again?_

Walking into her kitchen, she went over to her fridge and opened the door. Peering inside, she saw that she still had food in there from her last shop before the Shirotsume job. _So they hadn't shown up at all last night… Weird._

Ever since Edolas, the duo had been showing up at her apartment less and less and she still wasn't used to it. She had gotten accustomed to waking up in bed with a blue cat on top of her chest and a dragon slayer wrapped around her.

Even if she always went off on them about invading her space, she still missed them. They were a constant in her daily routine, and she was a bit lost in what to do next.

Looking over to the clock, she noticed that it was after nine. The Guild will have been open, with various mages running around relaxing or getting new jobs, and she could get some breakfast as she waited for Crux to get back to her with his findings. _I could really go for one of Mira's milkshakes right now_.

Getting dressed in a pink and white striped tank top and a pair of white shorts, Lucy picked up her brown, leather belt, fleuve d'étoiles already attached, and got ready for the day. Putting her hair up in a long pony tail, she walked over to her bedside table and picked up her celestial gate keys along with her regular ones, adding them to her belt.

One last look in the mirror and she was ready to head off to the guild. Walking over to the door, she put on her ankle boots and opened the door. She was excited to see her friends.

Locking the door behind her, Lucy skipped down the stairs to the bottom floor. As she stepped out into the open air, she pulled out one of her silver celestial gate keys, on the head there was a keyhole symbol with a small triangle coming from its right side.

" **Open Gate of the Little Dog, Canis Minor! Nikora!** " she cast the spell, slashing the key in front of her, opening a small blue-silver magic circle.

"Puu-Puun!" the snowman-like puppy spirit shouted, materializing in front of his master.

"Hey Plue!" Lucy smiled down at her little companion spirit, seeing him shivering like usual.

"Puun!" Plue smiled shakily back, looking up at the blonde mage.

"C'mon, let's go to the guild," she said, turning in the direction of the guild.

The spirit scurried over to follow her, looking over at her he could see that she was thinking hard about something.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Be careful of the edge!"

Both mage and spirit looked over into the canal, and saw the usual fishermen in their boat. Lucy lifted her hand in greeting to them, chuckling.

"Hey guys! Great day for fishing!" she said, as she walked past them, Plue on her heels.

As they continued to walk towards the guild, Lucy began to think of her friends in the guild. Not only was she close to her teammates, but she had close relationships with other guild members. Levy and she always bonded over their love for books, with Levy always asking for the next chapter in her novel. Mira was always there to give her a hand in guild life and any information about the wizarding world in Ishgar. And Cana. Well Cana liked to get Lucy drunk, but was always the first to offer a sympathetic ear when she was in need of one.

Walking past the turn to the train station, Lucy heard a familiar voice. Looking over she saw a trio of people walking in her direction. The tallest of the group wore dark clothing and a metal visor, giving him the appearance of a knight. The only female member, wore a green dress with a brown, fur-lined coat over it, her long brown hair flowing freely. The last member of the group had long green hair, and was sporting a long red, coat, a rapier sheathed at his side.

The trio made up the members of the team Raijinshū, also called the Thunder Legion. Before the Battle of Fairy Tail, they were Laxus' self-proclaimed 'bodyguards'. Since then though, they've done everything possible to atone for their actions.

Freed Justine, the green haired mage, was the leader. A master of Rune Magic, he specializes in Dark Écriture that manipulates shadow and darkness for his various spells.

Evergreen, the female mage, utilized Fairy Magic. A mysterious magic, it manipulates a magical dust that she can then employ for her attacks. But her trademark magic was her Stone Eyes `spell, which allows her to turn anyone to stone.

Bickslow was the last member of the team, and the one that Lucy had the most contact with. A user of Seith Magic, he had the ability to manipulate the souls of deceased humans and have them possess inanimate objects for his attacks. Possibly the most dangerous of the Raijinshū Eye Magics, Bickslow uses Figure Eyes, which can allow him to take control of the living souls of other humans, and control their actions.

During the Battle of Fairy Tail, Lucy went against Bickslow and almost fell to his Figure Eyes. She only won due to the timely intervention of Loke, and together they both took the seith mage down.

Before then though she had never interacted with the Raijinshū, so when they turned on the guild she never felt the same level of betrayal that the others felt. That's why she was able to forgive them so easily.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Lucy, how are you?" Freed asked, a poilte smile on his face, "Are you on your way to the guild?"

"Yeah, we just got back from a job last night, so we'll hang around the guild for the next day or so."

"What job was it?" Evergreen asked, hand on hip. She was looking at Bickslow, who was talking to Plue, seemingly understanding every 'puu' and 'puun' the white spirit let out.

"The dark guild in Shirotsume Town job," Lucy answered, looking at the interaction between the mage and spirit as well.

"The Manticore Sting job?" the fairy mage was shocked, "That was a job that we were going to pick. It seemed dangerous, was everyone alright?"

"We're all fine, and those kids that were taken should be. They just won't ever be mages."

"That's so sad," Evergreen looked down, "Those poor children."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, before remembering that there was nothing that they could have done for them, "So what job is the Thunder Legion taking then?"

"A simple monster hunt near Harena Town to the west," Bickslow answered, finally addressing the other mage. He stood up from his chat to Plue, after high fiving him, "What's up cosplayer? Dressed up as anything kinky lately?"

"No! Stop calling me that Bickslow! I dressed up as a cheerleader one time!" Lucy turned red as she shouted at him, "It was for the Miss Fairy Tail contest!"

The seith mage grinned, unrepentant. He loved to tease the smaller mage.

"Uhuh," he replied. When she stuck her tongue out at him, he stuck his out in return, showing off his black guild emblem.

He was then hit in the head with a red fan, Evergreen standing behind him huffing, "Enough teasing Bickslow. We need to go or we'll miss the train."

"Unfortunately Evergreen is right, Lucy. Hopefully we will see you before your next job," Freed bowed slightly at her before turning to leave.

"Bye Lucy!" Evergreen said, dragging the last member of their team with her.

"Later Cosplayer!"

"Bye guys!" Lucy waved, Plue next to her waving his little paw with a 'Puun-Puu!' to his new friend, "And good luck!"

As she watched them walk away, Lucy thought back to the end of the Fantasia festival. She remembered how the Raijinshū behaved after the battles were over. Freed cutting off his hair in penance. Their sadness over Laxus leaving, even demanding that they be allowed to leave with him. But the Master made sure that they stay, if for no other reason than to make amends to the guild.

Though Lucy always thought that it was so that Laxus had a reason to come back to the guild that was his home. The Master may be a crude imp at times, but she knew that he loved his grandson and that it destroyed him that he had to banish Laxus.

Turning back to her path, Lucy carried on with her stroll towards the guildhall.

"I wonder what Crux will find out for me?" she looked down at the companion spirit, "Maybe you'll be able to turn into a huge monster spirit and take down any enemy, right Plue?"

"Puun!" he raised his little white paw in agreement with his master, shaky smile in place. At least she thinks he agreed. _I really need to learn how to speak with him_.

"Good talk, just like always, Plue!"

As they continued through the shopping district, Lucy and Plue came across Lendis. Magnolia's premium magic shop. Far grander than the Proper Grocer magic shop in Hargeon, Lendis was a two story building painted a vibrant green.

"What do you think Plue?" Lucy looked down to the spirit, "Should we go in? Maybe they'll have some gate keys!"

"Puu-Puun!"

"Okay, let's go in!"

The both walked through the enchanted, glass doors and into the shop. Various magic objects were stocked around the floor, on shelves and in display cabinets. While the bottom floor was filled with magic objects, the upstairs had small section for magic books.

There was a display counter at the opposite side of the room from the door, with an elderly woman standing behind it. Tall and willowy, her grey-faded, purple hair was pulled up in a bun, and she had large, circular glasses. Lucy walked over to her and smiled in greeting.

"Hello dear, how can I help you today?" the woman asked in greeting, a polite smile in place.

"Hi, I was wondering if you maybe had some celestial gate keys for sale?" the mage asked, hopefully, "I'm a celestial mage and was hoping to find some new ones."

The woman looked around her before looking over to a display cabinet to her left, "Right this way. We should have what you need over here."

As they walked over, Lucy saw a few boxes on display, a silver key situated in each one.

"Most of these keys are used to summon companion spirits, though this key here," she pointed at a silver key with an anchor at the end, "belongs to Pyxis, the compass spirit. Not only can it find any direction, but it can also hone in on a specific target and lead you to it. Quite useful for professional mages."

"How much does it cost?" the blonde inquired, thinking of the potential uses of a spirit like that.

"Normally it would be 30,000 jewel. But you get the Fairy Tail discount," the owner said.

She lifted her hand to the glass, and a magic circle appeared around it. The glass then disappeared, and she reached in to pick up the box. Pulling her hand back, the glass reappeared, and she walked over to the counter again.

"The Fairy Tail discount?"

"Yes, a small discount for mages in your guild. I had a problem with some bandits taking one of my shipments and Erza went after them, no charge, and got it all back. So I give all Fairy Tail mages a discount."

"Wow, that's really generous!" Lucy grinned, thinking how that was Erza to the core. Helping everyone she could.

The owner then moved over to her till and typed in the total, "Now all together, with the ten percent discount, it will be 27,000 jewels. Is that all I can get for you?"

Lucy thought for a moment, "You wouldn't happen to have any books on celestial magic would you?"

"One moment," she answered, pulling a big book from under the counter, "Let's see here. I think that all we have in stock is a reference book on the names of known celestial spirits.

"Yes. That's it I'm afraid."

"Okay then. Then the key is all for now, thanks for looking though."

"Of course dear."

Lucy then handed over the correct amount over to the woman, and after counting it, was handed the box over. Holding it to her chest, she turned to leave.

"I hope you enjoy your new spirit. And come again anytime!"

"Thank you, I'll make sure to do so."

Walking out of the store, she looked down at Plue, "Well this is exciting isn't it Plue? We'll make a new friend today!"

"Puu-Puu-Puun!" the spirit exclaimed, big shaky smile in place.

As they neared the guild, Lucy thought about her new key. _I'll summon Pyxis in the training field out back, maybe then I could practice holding another gate open._

Plan made, Lucy turned the corner into the guild hall's grounds.

And there it stood. In the most northern part of the city, the Fairy Tail guild hall was a beacon for the magical community in Magnolia. A massive, three story building, the guild seemed more like a castle than a hall. A grey-stoned building, instead of being dull or monotone, the grey was offset by the red roofs and green window frames that decorated the guild.

The guild was topped with a bell tower and a red flag with the guild's emblem in white hung underneath. This was her second home, the place where she had so many great memories with her family.

Walking through the gate, which had the words 'Fairy Tail' written above it, and into the courtyard, Lucy saw that the outdoor café area was getting some use. A mix of both guild mages and civilians, all were welcome to the Fairy Tail café, though most only came for the guild's pin-up girl, Mirajane Strauss.

 _The girls must be busy today,_ Lucy thought as she looked around.

"Morning Lucy!"

The blonde turned at the voice, seeing that it came from the souvenir shop to the left of the guild entrance. The shop was run by Max Alors, a Fairy Tail mage of note. Max practices Sandstorm magic, which allows him to manipulate sand in swirling forms.

"Hi Max!" Lucy greeted as she walked over to him, "How are you?"

"I'm good yeah. So what's your plan for today then?"

"Maybe hang around the guild for a bit. Just some relaxation therapy. Are you working here all day?"

"Just for another few hours, then Warren is taking over to close up." The sandstorm mage said smiling.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

Lucy turned away then and entered the guild building. Like the outdoor area, the indoor one was filled with people starting their day, though these people were guild members only.

To her right, by the mission request board, stood Nab Lasaro, a seith mage. Though unlike Bickslow, who specialises in human spirits possessing objects, Nab uses animal spirits and confines them in the tattoos on his body. Though why he still stands by the board, Lucy has no idea, considering he never finds the job he wants.

Near him Vijeeter Ecor was practicing his latest routine. A user of the ability-type enchantment magic, Dancer. Vijeeter, through the art of dance, can raise or lower the battle prowess of those around him.

Looking out towards the tables, Lucy saw the Osprey Squad, made up of Bisca Milan and Alzack Connell, sitting together enjoying breakfast. Alzack, specialises in Guns Magic, that relies on magic bullets that never miss, while his partner and fellow marksman uses a specialised form of Requip; The Gunner, that allows her to summon various firearms.

Laki Olietta, a bespectacled purple-haired mage, sat at a table eating her breakfast. A user of Wood-Maker Magic, Laki can create various objects made of wood, including tools and sculptures. An odd girl, Laki can sometimes refer to things oddly, along with having a sadistic streak.

At Laki's table was Reedus Jonah. A large man, with a comically-round torso, and curly ginger hair, Reedus is Fairy Tail's resident artist. Following the theme, Reedus uses Pict Magic, a magic that allows him to draw pictures and temporarily bring them to life.

Running down from their table back to his father was Romeo Conbolt. A young boy of six, Romeo is not an official member of the guild, though the son of one of their members. He has begun to learn his own magic, wanting to learn fire magic, like his father as well as his idol, Natsu. When he first produced a tiny flame, he was excited to show everyone.

Sitting at another table was Romeo's father, Macao Conbolt, and Wakaba Mine. Two of Fairy Tail's older members, they prefer to stay close to the guild, and take jobs near Magnolia, for their families' sake.

Macao, a fire mage, specialises in a tangible and solid form of fire magic known as Purple Flare. This purple fire is immune to the regular effects water and air have on fire.

Macao's partner, Wakaba, uses Smoke Magic. His magic lets him manipulate pink smoke from his pipe and use it for combat purposes.

As Lucy walked past them all, she heard various greetings, and answered in kind. She loved how welcoming they were in the guild. Every time she came into the guild building, she was always greeted, it made her feel wanted.

Reaching the bar, she greeted the barmaid behind it. Mirajane Strauss was one impressive woman in Lucy's eyes, and really she was her idol. Not only was she in charge of the bar and kitchen at the guild, Mira ran the day-to-day operations of the guild, handled the correspondence and took note of which jobs are listed as requests and which were taken.

On top of all of that she was Sorcerer Weekly's main pin-up girl, along with being one of Fairy Tail's elite S-Class Mages, along with Erza and Gildarts Clive.

A master of transformation magic, Mira's skill with it is renowned in Fiore. She specialises in Take-Over Magic and her use of demons for it earned her the rightful epithet of The Demon. When Lucy first met her, she never would have guessed that sweet and kind Mirajane, was the infamous Satan Soul Magic user.

"Hey Mira!"

"Hi Lucy! It's a lovely day isn't it?" the white-haired mage smiled, her head tilted slightly to the right, "And hello Plue! How are you today?"

Lucy sat down on one of the bar stools, and smiled at the senior mage, as little Plue scurried up the stool to sit on the bar beside his master.

"Yeah, it's a gorgeous day! Plue and I had a nice walk through town, and I bought a new celestial gate key today!" the celestial mage exclaimed, excitedly, placing the box on the counter.

"Ooh! That's exciting. What kind of key is it?"

"Pyxis. That's the spirit of the compass constellation. It'll be really useful for jobs and stuff," she explained, "I know it isn't as exciting as a combat spirit like Loke or anything, but I think it's cool."

"It is Lucy. Don't worry what other people feel. Celestial magic is very diverse, and you have combat spirits, but you also have spirits that can help in other ways, Pyxis is just another one of them," she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Mira."

"Now, you must be hungry, do you want some food?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I got so excited about Pyxis, I didn't think about food," the blonde hit herself in the head with the heel of her hand, "Could I get one of your strawberry milkshakes and some scrambled eggs and toast? And a lolly pop for Plue?"

"Of course Lucy! Why don't you take a seat at a table and I'll be over with your order when it's ready."

"Thanks Mira!"

As the take over mage walked into the kitchen to prepare their order, Lucy looked around the bar to see where she should sit. At the other end of the bar from her was a tall brunette, in a blue bikini top. In front of her was a barrel of ale, which she then lifted in her hands and drank from directly.

Cana Alberona, one of Lucy's friends in the guild, and one of the most senior mages at the guild. Though not S-Class, she is the first to take charge when neither they nor the master were there to make decisions. After Laxus, Cana is the longest serving member of the younger generation of Fairy Tail members.

A user of Card Magic, Cana can utilise and manifest any spell or effect that appear on her cards. She can also mix them up to create new spells. Cana's use of Cartomancy, also known as tarot reading, was quite renowned around Magnolia and she had clients, both mage and not, come to her for readings daily. In between her bouts of heavy drinking, of course.

"Hey Lucy," the card mage slurred, already drunk.

"Hi Cana, how are you?"

"Good, yeah. Heard about the job from Erza," she paused to take a swig from the barrel, "Pity about those kids. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm better than yesterday anyway," she smiled at her friend, "I have a plan anyhow. I'm gonna get stronger so I can try and stop things like this from happening again."

"Sounds good, Lucy. I'll give you a reading later to see where you should go for it, 'kay?" Cana told her, upending the barrel and swallowing the last drops from the barrel.

"Okay, thanks Cana! I see Levy, so I'm gonna go say hi. I'll speak to you later!"

"Later, Lucy," she said, half-saluting her, "Kinana, get me another barrel yeah?"

The short, purple haired waitress squeaked, startled. She looked up from the conversation she was having with the members of Team Young-Mega Death, and looked over to the to the bar. Kinana was a mystery to most of the guild. Having shown up just a month earlier, amnesiac and at the master's side. She was kind and sweet, and immediately set out to help Mira with running the bar.

"Of course Cana! I'll be right there!" the waitress called over, scurrying over the bar and hefting up another barrel for the guild's drunk.

Lucy laughed this off, as it was typical of Cana to go from barrel-to-barrel. She walked over to the farthest corner from the bar, somehow the darkest one. Sitting at the table there was her best friend in the guild, Levy McGarden.

Tiny and petite, Levy had blue hair and an incredible thirst for reading and languages. Possessing, possibly, the sharpest mind in the guild her magic reflects her interests; Solid Script Magic allows Levy to manifest words she writes in mid-air, for various effects. Though not the most combat-orientated magic, Levy is no pushover in regards to being able to adapt her spells for different situations.

As usual, the table that Levy sat a was piled high with books, with the script mage using her Gale-Force Reading Glasses to speed read through them all. Across from her sat the hulking form of her unlikely friend, who was chomping down on a plate of iron scraps.

Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Once known as Black-Steel Gajeel, he was the ace of the Phantom Lord Guild before they were disbanded after their war with Fairy Tail.

Once the enemy of Fairy Tail, he abducted Lucy on the ill-though orders of her father, and attacked her viciously. Though Gajeel would never admit it, Master Makarov had told Lucy that Jose Porla had used his Shade Magic to manipulate the S-Class mages of Phantom Lord.

To Lucy it explained how he went from a vicious monster of a mage, to the gruff and crude one sitting in their hall. From observing him, though he wasn't completely to blame for what happened during that time, it was evident that he still felt guilt for his actions, especially what he did to Levy and Team Shadow Gear.

Their friendship was a surprise to many, even her. When he first joined the guild, Levy was still terrified of him, but during the Battle of Fairy Tail incident he took a bolt of lightning for her, and from then on she stuck by his side. Half because she enjoyed his company, and half because it seemed to annoy him.

His exceed partner, Panther Lily, sat on the table beside him drinking is glass of kiwi juice. The only Fairy Tail exceed native to Edolas, he found his way to Fairy Tail after the Extalian exceeds were sent to Earthland through the Anima. A former captain of the royal army in Edolas, he is a warrior exceed that is a perfect match for Gajeel. Not only can he use aera magic like the other exceeds, Lily also has a battle form that allows him to increase his size and strength.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy greeted her friend.

The blue haired girl however didn't hear her, as deep as she was in her current book. Gajeel and Lily both looked, from blonde to bluenette, wondering when the former would finally blow. They didn't have to wait long.

"LEVY!" the celestial mage screamed in the script mage's ear.

The smaller mage, jumped up out of her seat with a squeal of shock, her Gale-Force Reading Glasses falling onto the table. Both hands splayed on top of her opened books, she shot a glare at Gajeel who was laughing loudly at what happened.

"Gajeel!" she whined with a pout, angry look still in place, "It's not funny!"

"Kind of is, Shirmp!" the dragon slayer said between laughs, "Yer so tiny! Anything would scare ya!"

"Sorry Levy, I tried calling out to you, but you didn't answer," Lucy admitted, her face red, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Stupid Gajeel…" the blue haired mage muttered, before looking over to her friend, "It's okay, Lu. How are you?"

"I'm good, Levy. What about you? Reading anything good?" she indicated the books on the table, as she moved to the empty space at the table and sat down.

"Yeah, I found this really interesting book on ancient encan runes. It's really quite fascinating, and it could show me how we got to the more modern Jutsu Shiki Letter Magic," the script mage said excitedly.

"Sounds really cool Levy!"

"What? No 'hello' for us bunny?" the black haired mage asked, a smirk in place as he stared the younger mage down.

"Oh right!" the blonde smiled over to the black exceed, "Hi, Lily. How are you?"

The black exceed smiled, realising that she was trying to annoy his partner, "I'm fine Lucy, and I hope that you're well also."

"Yeah, I think I'll just spend the day here and relax, maybe by the pool."

Levy, noticing what the pair was doing, joined in, "That's sounds fun Lu, need company?"

"Of course, Levy."

The conversation carried on like that, as the three waited for Gajeel to interject. It never took long for him to make his displeasure at being ignored known. The three kept stealing glances from the corners of their eyes at him, waiting for it.

"HEY! Don't ignore me, Cheerleader!" the iron dragon shouted at her.

"Stop being such a jerk then!" she screamed back, leaning over the table to go head-to-head with him, "And my name is Lucy!"

Sensing that this could get out of hand, it was Fairy Tail after all, Levy tried to ease the tension, "Okay, guys. Cool it. Let's just enjoy a quiet day, yeah?"

The two mages, still glaring at each other, turned to her, and immediately stopped. Neither liked disappointing the solid script mage.

None at the table noticed the purple-haired waitress walking up to the table with a tray of food.

"Okay, Lucy here's your order," Kinana said, making everyone jump slightly. She placed the plate and glass onto the table and handed Plue his lolly pop. The dog spirit, sitting beside Lily on the table gladly accepted it with a happy noise.

As she was walking away, Gajeel muttered to himself, "Creepy girl…"

"Thanks Kinana!"

Lucy began to dig into her meal, as her table mates went back to their own tasks. Levy reading her books and Gajeel eating his extra plate of scraps. Lily began having a conversation with Plue, seemingly another person able to have a conversation with her companion spirit, while she could not.

And that was how the rest of the morning was spent in the guild hall, a calm atmosphere for once with no fight breaking out. A miracle in and of itself.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So slow chapter here, I meant to have Lucy telling her team that she was leaving, but the story got away from me!**

 **So that will be next time!**

 **Thanks so much for the responses to the story, I am so happy that you guys like it!**

 **Special Shout Out to:**

 **FairyTailBookworm**

 **brezzybrez**

 **weirdpotato**

 **Kurotenshi-08**

 **Svane Vulfbad**

 **You guys are awesome for reviewing!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter!**

 **-Beartic Baseborn**


	4. Chapter 4 - Farewell Fairy Tail

_**The Lion's Sin of Pride:**_

 _ **Chapter Four (Farewell Fairy Tail)**_

 _November 29_ _th_ _, X784_

 _Magnolia Town, Fiore_

"How was it Lucy?" Kinana asked her, as she came to pick up the empty dishes.

The celestial mage looked up from her conversation with Levy, to see the purple-haired waitress standing at the end of the table.

"Delicious as always! My compliments to the chef!" she giggled, looking up with a happy face. She looked over to her companion spirit, Plue, sitting on the table, "What about you Plue? Did you enjoy your lolly?"

"Puu-Puun!" the little, white spirit smiled at them, his white paws waving in the air at his excitement, shaky smile on his face.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed it!" Kinana smiled, her round face lighting up as she locked her green eyes on the spirit. She then looked at the rest of the table's occupants, "Is there anything else I can get for you guys?"

"No thanks, Kinana. I'm okay," Levy smiled warmly at her, as she looked back at a book she was reading earlier.

"Yeah, get me a beer," Gajeel half-grunted out at the waitress.

"Another kiwi juice for me, please Kinana," Lily politely ordered, elbowing his partner in the side.

"And could I get another milkshake and a small glass of milk for Plue, please?" she smiled at her again.

"Okay, that'll be over in just a moment then," Kinana said, taking the tray of dishes back into the kitchen.

"Gajeel," Lily reprimanded the dragon slayer, "You mustn't be so rude to Kinana. She's a very nice young woman. And a member of this guild. You should show her some respect."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the iron dragon slayer said, barely paying attention to the exceed, "She knows what I mean."

"She really doesn't mind Lily," Levy explained to him, "Everyone knows Gajeel's a jerk, and they know not to take anything he says to them to heart."

"What d'ya mean 'jerk', Shrimp?" he popped an eye open to look at her.

"She means that you're a jerk," Lucy smirked at him, "Plain and simple."

"Watch it Bunny. Sometimes jerks bite," he smirked at her, flashing his sharp canines.

"Hey Lucy," the group looked over to see Gray walking over to them. The ice-make mage was wearing clothes for once. An open purple shirt, and black three-quarter length jeans.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy greeted her teammate. She was happy to see him, she wanted to spend as much of the day as she could with her team before she told them her plan.

Though wherever Gray was, another mage wouldn't be far. Especially when he's near Lucy.

"Love-Rival…" Lucy heard a soft voice whisper, as an aura of jealousy emanated from behind a pillar near them.

'Love-Rival', a title that Lucy never really understood. She and Gray were never a thing. Though that one time after the Galuna Island incident… Well, nothing happened afterwards. But as far as she knew, she never showed any interest in him, publically. However, none of that mattered in that warped fantasy of Juvia's.

Juvia Lockser. Formerly known as Juvia of the Great Sea, along with Gajeel she is a former S-Class mage of the Phantom Lord guild, the Rain Woman of the Element Four. She corresponded to the element of water, which matched her magic, known simply as Water.

The most primal form of Water Magic, Water not only allows the caster to conjure and manipulate water for various spells, but it also allows Juvia to turn her body into water. She can utilise her Water Body for various spells.

The blue-haired, young woman is a lethal and skilled mage, well deserving of her former s-class title. Something Lucy saw first-hand in the Tower of Heaven, when Vidaldus turned her into one of his groupies. Her butt still stung from that fight.

And she chose Lucy as her main rival. Great…

"How're you Lucy, after yesterday?" he asked her. Along with Erza, he also noticed that Lucy was feeling down about the mission that they were on.

"I'm better now. I had a good conversation with my spirits, and I thought it over. There wasn't anything more we could have done. Those kids are alive and they'll be healthy, so…" she shrugged her shoulder, smiling softly at him. She really was better now, but it was nice that he asked.

"Gray is asking that blonde bimbo about her feelings?" Juvia muttered to herself, not noticing Warren who was walking behind her.

 _Gray held his hand out to the celestial mage, who took it in hand. He pulled her up and close to him. His face only inches away from Lucy's._

" _Come away with me Lucy," the ice-make mage whispered to his lover, "We can be happy together. I love you more than Juvia."_

" _Yes Gray. We can have a truly wonderful life together!" Lucy replied, her eyes shining with hearts._

 _Gray then got down on one knee, and held Lucy's left hand in his, "Lucy, will you marry me? I promise to always love you!"_

" _Oh Gray…" Lucy blushed, a small smile on her face, "Of course I'll marry you! We'll get married and have a house full of kids!"_

 _Gray jumped back up to his feet, and moved close to her again. He rested his forehead against hers._

" _Say it again Gray. For me?"_

" _I love you so much more than Juvia!" he said before kissing her on the mouth._

Juvia gasped at the scene in her mind. The hand she had clutching the pillar, cracking it in her despair, which shocked Warren who could see the delusion she created within her mind.

"Gray loves Lucy!" she cried out, tears flowing from her eyes, as she began to flood the area she was in.

"What's her problem?" Gray asked Lucy, looking to the side at the water mage.

"What's usually her problem?" she asked in return, "She thinks we're together."

"She knows that we're not together, I don't get why she still acts like this," he said, not understanding Juvia's problem with Lucy, "I mean, we decided that nothing would happen after-"

Lucy slammed her hand over his mouth, as she hissed at him, "Shut up Gray! We said that we would never talk about that. Especially around Juvia."

Gray narrowed his eyes at his teammate, before they widened at something behind her. Lucy then felt a dark aura coming from behind, waves of possessiveness radiated out hitting her back.

"Uh…" Lucy's face froze in fear.

"How dare you touch my beloved's lips!" the enraged bluenette screamed, " **Water Cane!** "

The whip of water, which Juvia sent at Lucy, cracked her on her ass and sent her flying towards the door. And more importantly, to Juvia anyway, away from Gray.

"AHHH!" the celestial mage screamed, _Why does this always happen to me?_

Her journey to the door was cut short, as she was caught by gauntleted arms. Opening her eyes, she saw the steel, chest-plate with the symbol for Heart Kreuz; Fiore's number one manufacturer of apparel for female mages.

"Good morning Lucy," the scarlet-haired mage greeted her friend.

"Hey Erza. How're you?" she asked the closest she ever had to an elder sister.

"I'm feeling rather well," Erza paused, looking down into Lucy's eyes, "But how are you? You seemed off yesterday."

"Yeah. I was upset that I couldn't do more for those kids in Shirotsume Town. But Aquarius and I had a talk and I'm feeling a lot better," Lucy said, a smile lighting up her face, "Do you mind letting me down?"

Erza was staring intently at her, remembering the way she acted yesterday before going home. _Maybe she is feeling better. I hope so…_

"Of course Lucy," the requip mage let her down onto her feet, "I'm glad that you're feeling well. I was worried when you went home instead of coming to the guild with the rest of us."

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed to process what happened. And I have a new plan now."

"Oh?" Erza arched an eyebrow at the younger mage.

"I'm gonna get stronger. I'm not sure how yet, but I've got Grandpa Crux looking for any books on celestial magic. I'm really excited about this!" she ended with a grin.

Erza smiled at Lucy, happy to see such enthusiasm for training. Then an idea struck her, and she got an intense gleam in her eye.

"I have an excellent idea! I'll train you!" the elder mage said, determination filling her entire face.

"Uh…" Lucy was a little intimidated by the intensity that Erza was giving off.

Erza didn't notice any of this, thinking that Lucy would agree with her, as she pictured their training plan, "We'll of course work on your stamina, and then your physical strength. And your speed could do with some training. We'll do some exercises for your magical energy, and you already have a lot of balance and flexibility…"

Lucy sweat-dropped as Erza continued describing what they would do on their training trip. _Wow, how do I explain to her that I'll actually be leaving Magnolia?_

Despite how determined she was to leave and get stronger for her training, she was incredibly nervous to tell her team. While she knew that they would be happy for her to get stronger, they wouldn't like the fact that she was leaving the guild – no matter how temporary that would be – and being away from them.

"Good morning Lucy," She heard a voice greet her from behind Erza.

Lucy looked around the requip mage, who was too busy planning to notice, and saw Wendy standing there. He midnight-blue hair was tied up in two, high pigtails along with her red blazer and black skirt.

 _She looks so grown up,_ Lucy thought to herself. While she had always known that Wendy was 12, she had drastically changed in maturity since the Nirvana incident. Gone was the little girl, in her yellow and blue dress too shy to speak her mind and in her place stood a skilled young mage, coming into her great power.

"Good morning, Wendy," Lucy greeted the younger mage, before looking at her feline companion, "Hey Carla. How are you girls today?"

"We're very well. We had a good night's sleep, I hope you did too. It's very important for young women to get sufficient rest." the white exceed informed them from where she stood next to Wendy.

To an outsider, Carla would appear to be as cold and detached as she was when she first met the Fairy Tail Guild. But since their adventures in Edolas, the exceed began to take things less seriously, learning to let others in along with Wendy. Lucy thought it might have something to do with the former queen of Extalia, who privately tutored Carla in their shared gift of Clairvoyance, and had an uncanny similarity to the younger exceed.

"Agreed. So are you both just gonna relax around the guild?"

"Yes, a day of relaxation is just what we need after our last mission."

Wendy jumped in then, looking up at the celestial mage, "Yeah, Levy found a book on enchantment magic that I want to look at. I might be able to use some of those spells for my support enchantments."

"That's great Wendy! You guys go on in and get settled," Lucy said, before she picked up her new silver key, "I think I'll join you guys after I make a contract with this new key I got."

"Oh wow, Lucy! Can I watch you make the contract?"

"Yes, I too would like to see this. I've never seen you officially make a contract, outside of battle, before." Erza said, coming out of her trance.

"Okay, it's not really that exciting, but sure," Lucy said, "Let's go to the training field outside. I doubt that Pyxis will be too big, but's it's better to be safe than sorry."

As the female mages made their way over to the training field, they discussed with each other what they thought Pyxis would look like.

Erza thought that the compass spirit would be exactly as described. A compass. Carla agreed, remembering the chisel spirit, Caelum.

Wendy wasn't sure, considering the wacky appearances of Lucy's other spirits. Though for some reason she had the image of a giant Plue stomping around the place, with a compass in his paws.

The sky mage sweat-dropped, the image disturbing her. She then looked up at the celestial mage, "What about you, Lucy?"

The blonde looked thoughtful, "Hmm. I'm not sure. I don't really mind, actually. Thinking about my other spirits, Pyxis could be anything, though I think he could be like Horologium. A sapient compass, with his own… _unique_ personality."

Erza chuckled thinking of the spirits that she has met, "You're probably right Lucy."

They reached the training field and noticed it was empty of any mages practicing their powers. It really was the best place to summon an unfamiliar spirit. In contrast to the rest of the guild, the training field was relatively simple. It was a large field behind the guild hall, with some stands surrounding it for watching any sparring matches.

There was a door that connected to the guild's gym, located at the back of the main building connected to the pool area.

 _Master really spared no expense on the new building._

Lucy walked to the middle of the field, as the other members moved to sit on the benches at the side of the field. She took a deep breath and then began to gather the magical energy needed to forge the connection.

The first summoning was always the most taxing in terms of energy and concentration. Not only did she have to open the gate, but she had to find it and then form the magical connection with Pyxis.

A gold magic circle appeared where she stood, with a star symbol in its centre. Lucy then visualised the key hole in front of her, placing her key there.

"I am the one who connects the roads to the Celestial Realm. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate."

She sent her magic through the key and into the Celestial Realm. Her mind soared past the other gates there, reaching past the Argo Navis gates and reaching the correct one.

 _Pyxis_ , she thought, seeing the compass symbol on the gate. She reached out with her magical energy and-

 _Knock._

She felt the stirrings behind the gate, her new spirit sensing the connection.

She opened her eyes then, " **Open Gate of the Compass, Pyxis!** "

A magic circle appeared at the tip of her key, with the symbol for the compass on it. The echo of a doorbell rung throughout the field along with a blinding flash of light. All four of the mages looked on eagerly, wondering what kind of spirit was just summoned.

"Pikoo!" an excited voice shouted out. As the light faded, the girls saw what appeared to be a bird-like creature, with a compass on its head. It had red feathers, with some of the feathers being blue on its wings, and lilac triangle patches on its chest. The small orange beak was open in a big smile at its new master.

The three watching the summoning were… underwhelmed. While they had been unsure about what to expect with the spirit, they certainly hadn't expected this. A bird. With a compass on its head.

While their reactions were quite lacklustre, Lucy's reaction to seeing Pyxis was the total opposite. She launched herself at her new spirit, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ohhh!" the blonde mage squealed, so loud, Wendy flinched, "You're so cute! Yes you are!"

"Pikoo?" the spirit looked at his master, a question in his eyes.

"My name is Lucy. Would you like to make a contract with me?" the celestial mage asked, locking eyes with the compass spirit.

Pyxis' eyes lit up, and he grinned at her in excitement, "Pikoo!"

"Awesome," she beamed, taking that as a positive answer. She took out her little notebook in which she wrote the rules of her various contracts. Some of the rules had lines through them from when she had adjusted the terms of a contract.

"Do Mondays work for you?" the bird spirit nodded.

"Tuesday?" Nod.

"Wednesday?" Shake.

"Thursday?"

"Pikoo." Pyxis answered.

"Wow, Friday as well?" Lucy asked excited.

"What about the weekend? Saturday and Sunday?"

Pyxis thought about it, then nodded and shook his head afterwards.

"So yes to Saturday and no to Sunday?"

"Pikoo!" he said, nodding his head at her.

"Awesome!" she said, writing the rules down in her notebook, "And that's our contract!"

"Who's that bird-thing?"

The voice came suddenly from behind her startling her as well as Pyxis. Both mage and spirit screamed as they held each other, turning around to see who it was.

Lucy saw a pair of black shorts attached to a pale, muscular torso with the Fairy Tail emblem on the right pec. Looking down at them was Gray. Who had lost his clothes. Yet again.

"Gods Gray! You scared the crap out of us!"

"Sorry. But seriously, who's this?"

"This is Pyxis, my newest spirit. Pyxis this is Gray he's one of the mages on my team."

"Pikoo!" the bird-like spirit greeted the mage.

"Hey."

Lucy smiled at both of them before gesturing over at her fellow female mages, "Pyxis this is Erza, Wendy and Carla. They're other mages on my team."

Erza, recovering from her reaction, smiled down at the spirit, "It's a pleasure to meet you Pyxis. I look forward to working with you."

"Pikoo!"

Wendy and Carla both greeted the spirit politely, and after a round of greetings the spirit returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"So, what do you guys feel like doing now?" Lucy asked her teammates.

"I think we should relax by the pool. A nice, calm day is just what we need. What do you all think?" Erza asked, looking around at them.

"Sounds good." Gray said in answer.

THELIONSSINOFPRIDE

Lying next to the pool in one of the lounge chairs and clad in her turquoise- star patterned bikini, Lucy looked around at her guild mates. They were all having a good time, enjoying the peaceful day and it finally hit her, that she might not see this for a while.

She might not see Macao and Wakaba shamelessly stare at Mirajane as she serves the guild members their drinks. Wakaba forgetting his own wife, before he got a shocking reminder from the transformation specialist.

She might not see Romeo running around the pool, excitement rolling off of him, as he pestered the mages relaxing there. Or Reedus painting a picture of their Fairy Tail family enjoying the day.

Lucy felt increasingly sad about this, her eyes trying to take in every detail around her. Movement from above the pool caught her eye, and she looked up to the window that faced the pool area.

Looking down at his children, a proud look on his face, was the master of the Fairy Tail Guild. One of the Ten Wizard Saints, the ten most powerful mages in Ishgar, Makarov Dreyer was a force of nature.

In contrast to his small body, his signature magic was called Giant. Which gave him the ability to increase his size along with the size of others, allowing him to elongate his limbs and strength.

He is also a master of Light Magic, the antithesis to his former enemy and rival Jose Porla, the master of the disbanded Phantom Lord Guild.

 _I suppose I should speak to him,_ Lucy thought as she watched him gazing at his children like the loving grandfather they thought him as.

She stood up from the lounge chair, and turned to exit the pool area into the main guild hall, when Erza noticed her leaving.

"Where are you going Lucy?"

The blonde stopped and turned around to face her team by the pool. Erza was lying on the chair next to her, in her black bikini, looking up at her friend. Wendy and Carla were swimming in the pool, Wendy in her navy bathing suit and the exceed resting in her inner tube. Gray was lying in the lounge chair on the other side of Erza, though she was shocked to see him fully naked. Yet again.

"I'm going to see Master about something. I'll be back in a bit, okay?" she looked at each member of her team, before focusing on Gray, "And Gray, your clothes."

As she walked away from the pool, she heard Gray frantically search for his shorts, wondering when he removed them. Unnoticed by the mages, a certain blue haired mage held them close to her chest as she gazed lovingly at her beloved.

Lucy walked into the hall, and saw that it was just as busy as earlier with more of the 'regular' members being present in the hall. Looking over to where Levy, Gajeel and Lily were, she noticed that the rest of Team Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy, were there.

Jet, a tall ginger haired young man with a high fur-lined hat on his head, is a user of High Speed magic which allows him to increase his speed to an astonishing degree. While Droy, a young man with dark hair shaped like a plant's stem, uses a form of magic called Plant that lets him use special seeds that rapidly grow for his spells.

Not only were they members of Team Shadow Gear, they were also Levy's official cheerleaders, supporting her in every one of her shining moments. And of course, they had their not-so-subtle crushes on her. Though Lucy suspected Levy would rather have a certain Iron Dragon Slayer to crush on her than her teammates.

Walking further into the hall and on her way to the stairs leading to the upper floor, she also noticed that the other Strauss siblings were at the bar. Elfman was drinking with Cana, while Lisanna was trying to get Mirajane and Kinana to let her help them serve the other members of the guild.

Elfman Strauss was a tall and muscular young man and like his sisters he shares the same white-silver hair colour, who believed that the 'manliness' in others was a great attribute to have. After all, his sister Mirajane is one of the "manliest men" he has ever known. Though a bit ridiculous, even by Fairy Tail's standards, Elfman was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail with his signature Take-Over magic; Beast Soul.

Known Beast Arm Elfman, he is a great protector of the guild, and even fiercer when protecting his sisters. Though he may be the middle child, he firmly takes the role of the 'man of the house' for the family, holding his sisters even closer since Lisanna's return.

Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the Strauss siblings, is a kind young mage who partners with her siblings on jobs and occasionally helps Mirajane around the guild. A returning member of Fairy Tail, Lisanna had been thought to have died on a job two years ago with Mirajane and Elfman, but really had travelled to the parallel world Edolas.

She took the place of the recently deceased Edolas version of herself, and joined the 'dark' guild Fairy Tail there. She recently returned to Earth Land along with the Exceeds and the Fairy Tail mages that fought against the royal army.

Like her siblings Lisanna uses a form of Take-Over magic that allows her to take on the form of various animals. Her Animal Soul magic, while not as powerful as Elfman's Beast Soul or Mirajane's Satan Soul, is very versatile in the forms she can take, giving her the ability to adapt to many situations.

"Hey Lucy!" the Animal Soul mage greeted her, spotting her walking towards the stairs.

"Hi Lisanna!" she greeted in return, "How are you?"

"Really good. Elf and I just got back from a job today. It was an escort mission for some duke and Elf kept insulting him about not being manly. The duke's face went so red!" she giggled looking over at her brother.

"Sounds like fun. I'm gonna go talk to the Master for a bit, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

The celestial mage finally made her way up the stairs, and crossed the upper landing of the guild hall to the back offices reserved for the S-Class mages and the master. Walking past the doors she noticed that they had the various mages' names on them.

 _Erza, Mira, Mystogan, Gildarts,_ she paused at the last door before the master's, _Laxus. Even though he was excommunicated, Master still has his office?_

Knowing it wasn't her place to question this, she shook her head to dispel the thoughts and knocked on the door that read; '3rd Master Makarov Dreyer'.

"Come in." the voice on the other side said.

Lucy opened the door and poked her head around the door to look into the office. Though it is large, the layout seemed to be standard for an office that size, with various shelves filled with files and books, as well as some cabinets surrounding the room.

On the large, ornate desk was a communication lacrima as well as a few piles of paper. _Probably complaint letters about us._

"Ah Lucy. Come on in, child." Master Makarov said, beckoning her in with a kind smile and wave of his hand. The blonde mage walked into the office and sat down on the chair opposite his.

"Hi Master."

"Erza told me about the Manticore Sting mission. Are you feeling better child?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. I had a talk with my spirits and I've decided to go and train to get stronger with my magic."

The tiny mage grinned at her, proud at her resolve to develop her magic, "What a wonderful idea. Celestial Spirit Magic is quite unknown to me, but perhaps I could speak with Master Bob in Blue Pegasus, they know a lot about celestial mages."

"Yeah. But I was thinking of travelling around to train, and maybe – temporarily – leave the guild for a bit. Just a couple of weeks."

"Are you sure Lucy? You could train right here at the guild if you want. There's no need to leave the guild just to travel."

Lucy sighed, before a steely glint appeared in her eyes, "I need to do this Master!" she shouted before composing herself, "I will come back. I'm not gonna leave forever. I just want to return as a mage that finally owns her power. Like Erza or Mira."

Makarov stared at her for a moment, taking in every part of her and sensing her determination to do this. It always saddened him to lose any of his children, even if for only a time.

"Alright Lucy. If that is your wish. You have my permission to leave for your training," Lucy smiled at him, "But! You must promise to return once you've reached this goal."

"I promise."

"And you must follow the rules that all those that leave Fairy Tail keep."

"Okay, Master. I will."

"You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. And though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."

As he recited the three rules given to departing fairies, his eyes began to glisten over as he looked at her. He might not have understood why she might want to leave to get stronger away from her family, but he would respect it. And he would make sure his guild did so as well.

"Now, if you'll give me your hand and I will erase your guild emblem." He said gravely, removing a guild marking is no light thing.

Lucy hesitated, realising that this would be it. She would officially have resigned from Fairy Tail. The guild she loves so much. But, then it hit her, _I'll be back_.

 _I'll be back and stronger for it._

The blonde extended her right hand towards the elder mage. He placed his left hand over the pink Fairy Tail emblem on her hand and a flash of gold light appeared, and he then removed his hand.

Lucy looked down at her hand and saw the pink emblem fade away in segments before all she could see was the back of her hand bare, with no mark.

Without realising it, Lucy shed a tear at the loss of her place in Fairy Tail. It may have been her choice, but the sting was still quite real.

"Are you alright?" Makarov asked her, watching the tear trail down her face.

Fairy Tail's former celestial mage smiled at him, "Of course. I'm going on an adventure."

"Alright my dear. Off you go." Lucy stood up and went to leave the office, "Wait. Have you told your team yet?"

Her smile dimming, Lucy turned back to him, "No. I'm waiting on Natsu getting here."

Fairy Tail's third master froze in horror, his mind conjuring the potential reaction of Team Natsu's most destructive members. Gray's ice covering the walls and floor of the guild, various members frozen statues, Erza slashing in her Heaven's Wheel armour, her blades slashing the supporting pillars of the guild hall, some of them attacking other members of the guild. While Natsu roars and lets loose with his fire burning the entire guild down.

"Master. Are you okay?"

"Yes. You run along then and prepare for your travels. I'm sure you have much to do."

"Alright. And thank you for everything you've done for me."

Makarov only smiled at her in response and she left the office, closing the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and took in a shuddering breath. She did it. And now the real task. She had to tell her very protective team about this.

She walked over to the banister and looked down to the main hall. She saw her team sitting at a table, having moved from the pool to get something to eat. She smiled taking a second to watch them before she picked one of the keys at her waist.

" **Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!** " she held the gold key to her side and she felt the gate open.

"You summoned me, Princess?" the pink haired spirit inquired her mistress.

In the spirit's hands were Lucy's clothes from earlier. Putting them on quickly she faced the maiden spirit again.

"Thanks Virgo. I'm going to leave tomorrow to go train. Do you mind if I summon you later to pack my stuff up in my apartment and store it in the Celestial World?"

"Of course Princess. I would be more than happy to do so. Summon me whenever you wish for me to get started." She then faded away in a flash of golden light.

She was about to walk down the stairs when she felt a tug on her magic and felt another gate open next to her. The golden magic seal opened along with the customary door-bell chime.

"Hello Beautiful." Her spirit's greeting came to her from behind.

Turning around Lucy looked at her lion spirit. He was wearing his 'human' Loke appearance for a change, in a simple pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with the symbol for Leo on the bottom. Even his hair was shorter and more tamed that his usual style, his cat ears missing.

"Hey Loke. I was going to summon you so you could spend some time here as well."

"I know. I'm gonna go speak to Master to remove my guild emblem before we leave later." The lion spirit moved to walk down to the office when he was halted by a hand on his arm.

He looked over at his mistress and saw the misty-eyed look she had. He was very proud of the strength that she was showing, he knew that it wasn't easy for her to get her guild emblem removed.

"No. Don't. It's not right to make you get rid of yours as well. Fairy Tail has been your home for over three years."

"But Lucy-"

"No Leo," that stopped him cold, Lucy never used his real name outside of her summoning spell, "I want you to keep the emblem. For both of us. Please."

"Okay. I won't." he said watching her.

"Let's just enjoy today. I want to relax before we leave tomorrow."

The golden lion smiled at her, all too willing to spend the day with her. He too was sad to leave Fairy Tail, but he made a promise to both Lucy and the Celestial Spirit King to follow her and her descendants to the ends of EarthLand.

He didn't answer her, just took her hand and folded his arm with hers to escort her down the stairs to her team. They walked in a comfortable silence, not needing to say anything to each other. Neither were disturbed by their guild mates as they crossed the hall, as if they were in their own bubble.

The mages at the table looked up as the pair walked over to them. Lucy could see that they all wanted to know why she wanted to speak to the master. She really wanted to tell them, but knew that Natsu and Happy needed to be there as well. Lucy and Loke sat down at the table next to her team and she smiled at them.

"What did you need to talk to Gramps about?" Gray asked her.

Brown eyes met blue, "I'll tell you whe-"

She was cut off with the guild doors burst open, the doors slamming against the walls with a loud, echoing bang.

"HEY GUYS!" a loud voice shouted into the hall.

The pink haired mage stomped in through the open doors his usual large grin stamped across his face. His wild, black eyes scanned the guild before landing on his team sat together near the back.

Grinning he raced over to the table they were sitting at, excitement rolling off of him. Lucy grinned in return, Natsu's mood was infectious as always.

"Lushy!" another voice cried out in greeting as a blue blur flew through the door, following Natsu.

The blonde turned toward the door just in time for the blue ball of energy to crash into her chest. Looking down in surprise, she saw the blue exceed nuzzling her, and humming.

She smiled gently down at him and rubbed her hand down his back, combing her fingers through his fur.

Big, black eyes looked up at her, "Are you feeling better Lucy? Carla said not to bother you, but I missed your bed," the blue cat stuck his paws in his pack and rummaged around in it, "Here, you want a fish?"

In his little paws was a silver fish, and Lucy smiled at the innocent exceed. His naïve belief that every problem could be solved with a fish, always brought a smile to her face.

"Why don't you eat it? I'm sure you're really hungry."

"Okay." Happy needed to hear nothing else, as he began to chew on his lunch, humming away in contentment.

"Hey. Let's go a job! I wanna fight some monsters!" Natsu shouted at his team in his excitement.

While most of the team seemed to agree with Natsu, that they should take on a new job, Lucy was quiet. She realised that she would need to talk to them all now, before they made plans and she chickened out.

"I agree, Natsu. Why don't you go and find an appropriate job for us." Erza told the dragon slayer.

As the pink haired mage was turning to leave, Lucy spoke up, "Actually guys. Can we talk first?"

The table's occupants all froze in their various movements, their eyes locking onto her down-turned head.

"Is everything alright Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, it's just… we need to talk about something," Lucy stood up then, and looked at them all, "Let's go into the resting room. We'll have some privacy there."

As she turned away to walk towards the room, Natsu grabbed her right hand, "Hey. Where's your guild emblem?"

The rest of Team Natsu looked at the hand as well, in shock. What happened to her guild mark?

The blonde smiled sadly at them, "I'll tell you guys in the resting room. Let's go."

The celestial mage led the, unusually, quiet mages towards the resting room behind the bar. Though they weren't hindered in there short journey, the rest of the guild hall noticed the change to usually loud and rambunctious fairies.

When they all got situated, either on the beds or leaning against the wall, Lucy turned to face them all. She took a deep breath, before she locked eyes with Natsu.

"I'm leaving the team. And Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So... It's been two months!**

 **I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean for it to be this long. I'm in university and am writing my dissertation at the moment, and so have little time to write anything other than essays. I'm so sorry - again - and I hope you like the chapter.**

 **It's another low-action chapter. And she still hasn't left the guild! I know! This bloody story is getting away from me, I swear.**

 **Read and Review, I love to hear back from you guys! You rock!**

 **-Beartic Baseborn**

 **PS. Thank you guys so much for your support! It's what keeps me going!**


End file.
